I Do
by Residentevil06
Summary: After Gabrielle's father dies she is CEO of WestworthIndustries finding her father's company is bankrupt she marries the loathsome Seto Kaiba in order to salvage her career. She hates him from I Do but her feelings change as she gets to know the real Seto
1. Chapter 1

RE06: Ok so this story isn't finished yet but I wanted to post some of it just because. So I do not own Seto Kaiba or any Yu-Gi-Oh Characters featured in this story. R&R please!

"I do." The words came from my lips, barely a whisper, but with that phrase I had just condemned myself to a lifetime of passionless nights and days full of stale business meetings and cold technology.

"You may now kiss your bride." I looked up into his steel blue eyes and held my breath waiting for him to seal the loveless union with the first dead kiss we would share. It felt like an eternity before his lips pressed against mine and I tried my best not to stiffen under his touch and show my disgust to the audience sitting in the pews. When he pulled away I opened my eyes to see him examining my face, and when I felt a blush creep into my cheeks he smirked in victory and turned back to face the priest. I tried my best regain my composure as the priest then took our hands and placed them together. "It is my honor to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Seto Fujimaro Kaiba." I saw the monstrous ring on my finger and realized that this was it, my future had begun.

The sound of my heels clicking on the marble was the only sound as I walked into my new home, my husband still outside telling the butlers where to place my things. The house was in itself ridiculous, it had one hundred and twenty five rooms, which included seventy bedrooms and a large library that I was certain had never been touched. I was beginning to feel overwhelmed as I stood in the foyer when my eyes fell on a bust which was the only decoration in the room. It was Seto's father, not his real father of course, but his adopted father, the original Kaiba millionaire. I ran my finger across his stern brow, down his sharp cheekbone. They were all the same shapes as Seto's face. I heard Seto enter the room his shoes tapping at the marble. I turned and saw him standing in the doorway. He looked quite irritated and tired. I quickly pulled my hand away from the bust and started up the stairs wanting to go to my room."I'll come to you later." Seto's voice rang out. I did not reply but headed down the hall making sure to slam the door so he would hear it.

It had only been a few hours since I had been married and I already was beginning to think of how my marriage was a joke. No engagement party, no bachelorette party, no wedding reception, and no honeymoon, Seto had made sure of that. And he'd even had the nerve to tell me on the limo ride to his house that I was limited on the amount of time I could spend with my family and friends back in America. I felt like his prisoner, but I had condemned myself to this sentence. And I thought of all this as I lay on my bed, waiting for him to knock on my door and take everything else I had too. All of these things only made me hate him more than I already did. If it hadn't been for the fact that our union had been the salvation of my beloved business I would never have dreamed of marrying, especially someone as selfish as Seto Kaiba. There was a knock at the door and I quickly sat up, my blood began pounding, this was the very moment I had been dreading. The wedding night. I didn't move wondering if I should pretend to be asleep, maybe he would leave me alone. The door knob turned and I had but a moment to make my decision when in walked one of the maids. I sighed in relief.

"So sorry to interrupt your rest Mrs. Kaiba, but Mr. Kaiba asked me to bring you this." She handed me a large pink box. I nodded thanking her, making sure to smile, just because I was miserable doesn't mean everyone else had to suffer too. She quickly left the room and I laid the box on the bed and opened it. I blushed at the sight of the laciest black lingerie I had ever seen. I closed the box and shoved it under the bed. I had been scared a moment ago but now I was just horrified and irritated. No nineteen year old newlywed should ever have to wear something so ridiculous. I climbed back on the bed sitting up leaning my head against the headboard. I would not succumb to his ridiculous demands anymore. In fact since he had robbed me of so much, I would rob him of the one thing he seemed to be eager about, his wedding night.

The door opened a few minutes later and in walked my husband disheveled in his tuxedo, I would even say he looked attractive if I wasn't so determined to make him angry. While I had waited for him I had taken the time to change into a sweatshirt and a pair of his boxers I had found in his drawers. It was the least attractive outfit I could pick and I hoped it would only bother him more. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at me. I was sitting on the bed smiling at him. "Did the maid not deliver the package?" He asked looking quite irritated as he began to remove his jacket.

"Yes, she did." He pulled at his tie.

"Then why haven't you changed?" his tone was demanding now.

"Because I'm not going to." The words sounded quite defiant something I'm sure Seto had never heard before. I assumed he would get mad and perhaps order me from the room but he instead smiled and looked over at me. I frowned, disappointed with his reaction.

"Gabrielle, don't try to be cute it really isn't charming." He said sharply.

"I'm not trying to be cute Seto." I replied getting off the bed and walking over to where he stood. "In fact I'm trying to be just the opposite." I watched as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Well it's certainly working." He threw the shirt down on the chair, "Now, go change so we can get this over with."

I raised an eyebrow, "Get this over with?" I repeated. "You make _it_ sound like a chore." I tried not to look at his bare chest embarrassed.

"Well it seems to me that you are going to make it out to be one." I suddenly felt furious and walked over to the door jerking it open. "Where are you going?" he asked catching my wrist.

"I'm going to do us both a favor and leave." His grip tightened.

"No you're not. You will-"

"Will what Seto? Crawl back on the bed and be obedient to you? I don't think so. I may be your wife but I have the right to refuse you. And I exert that right, NOW." I pulled my arm away and walked down the hall. I didn't have any idea where I was going but I didn't stop until I could finally see straight again.

I wandered down the hall trying to find an empty room where I could sleep by myself. I must have opened and shut at least eight doors until I found a bedroom that would suit me. I closed the door making sure to lock it behind me and climbed under the down comforter. I lie awake for a while wondering what Seto would say to tomorrow when we both headed off to work together. Surely he would be mad, probably even threaten me but I knew that there was nothing he could do to force me to love him. And that would be my one condition, since he had introduced so much into the contract I had signed before the ceremony I would introduced my very own. I would not give him myself until he could make me fall in love with him. I smiled to myself at the thought of Seto's face when I would tell him. "Good luck Seto Kaiba." I whispered before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

RE06: I do not own Seto Kaiba or his ego. Please Review!

"Good morning Mrs. Kaiba." I sleepily opened my eyes to see a few maids walking in the room. One was holding open the door while another a set of bath towels and toiletries, and the last was carrying a freshly dry cleaned suit set and pair of pointed, black stilettos. I rolled back under the covers pulling them completely over my head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kaiba, but you have to wake up now. Mr. Kaiba is already at breakfast waiting for you." "Good let him wait." I muttered. The maid pulled the covers down blinding me with her bright and cheery smile. "Come on now," she gently pulled me into a sitting up position and ushered me to the bathroom where they shoved me in the shower.

Seto looked up from his newspaper as I walked down the hallway towards him, my heels clicking on the floor. I pulled at my form fitting suit and ran my hand over my hips straightening out my pencil skirt. I watched as his lips curved at the corner. I walked towards him making sure to swing my hips slightly so he realized what he was missing. He just smirked at me and placed the paper down on the table. "Good morning Mrs. Kaiba." He said the words stung.

I forced a smile,"Good morning Mr. Kaiba." I took a seat across from him. I looked down at my plate; it was a plate of something I had never seen before. As I began to poke around the gelatinous mass Seto spoke up,

"I expect you to be ready every morning at seven. I do not have the time to wait for you to get ready. My stockholders expect the best from Kaiba corp. and if you want to keep a roof over your head then I suggest you get yourself an alarm clock." I tried my best not to appear horrified and enraged by his words.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you sir. It won't happen again." I forced a smile back at him.

"Well if you're done with breakfast the car is waiting." He stood up and began walking towards the foyer. A maid walked in the dining room and picked up my untouched food and walked out of the room without a word. I sat in the chair and took a deep breath.

"I can do this." I whispered holding back everything I was feeling. I stood up and followed my husband out to the car.

Seto was on his laptop the entire way to the office. I made myself busy as well playing hangman on my Iphone. "A, E, I, O, U." I thought as I entered the letters into the empty slots. "Diabolical." I solved the word but not before the poor man was hanging by his neck. I couldn't help but smile at the word thinking how perfectly it resembled my husband and I caught myself pretending the poor man hanging from the string was Seto himself. We pulled up to the office the chauffer opened the door and I stepped out Seto following me. Everyone we walked by said good morning. I walked up to the elevator and was about to push the UP button when Seto's hand stopped me. "We don't use those elevators." He said sharply and pulled me towards a lone elevator that was guarded by a man wearing all black and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba, Mrs. Kaiba." The guard said removing a key from his pocket he placed it in the panel near the elevator, turning it the elevator doors opened quickly. Seto's hand still on my shoulder he guided me inside. The doors shut and we were alone again. Not surprisingly there was not music playing in this elevator, so like Seto, cold and lifeless. I debated whether or not I should start humming something just to annoy him but the elevator doors opened before I even got the chance.

The doors opened and Seto office was in front of us. It was decorated completely according to the modern style. Mostly glass and steel it was cold and I felt myself shudder. I followed Seto out of the elevator and the doors shut behind me. He crossed the room sitting behind the formidable desk that sat in the center of the room. I stood by the wall for a moment longer watching him mechanically unpack his briefcase he finished by shutting and relocking his briefcase placing it under his desk. He then turned and saw me standing there watching him. "What?" he asked looking at me.

"Nothing, just watching." I said with a slight smirk. I walked towards him sitting in the chair across from him. He followed me with his eyes the whole way and just stared at me as I sat down in the large glass chair. "I was wondering," I ran my fingers up the arm of the chair. "If I might be able to share a few words with you sir." I bit my lip in order to add seduction to my look. Seto grinned widely.

"So now you choose to be submissive." He replied leaning across the desk.

"Well it seems to be the only way that you will speak with me." I replied with a slight grin. He chuckled turning away.

"Well I'm not sure if it would be worth my time to hear what it is you have to say, but, " he paused twirling his titanium wedding band around his finger, "I suppose I could spare a moment." He had his back turned to me and his arms folded behind him.

"Well it's about last night…" I let the words sink in, his visibly stiffened. "What about last night?" he grumbled. "Well," I paused waiting for him to turn back around and face me. "I've decided that I won't torture you anymore then I already have." I watched as his emotionless expression change slightly, a small smile forming.

"Really?"

"Yes." I straightened myself out pulling my jacket down a little. "As your wife I've decided that I will not consummate our marriage until I'm in love with you." He didn't smile at this.

"Cute, Gabrielle, real cute." He replied his smile faded quickly. "You even sound serious." I frowned.

"I am serious Seto, and you can't touch me without my permission. You don't want your own wife filing a law suit against you for rape do you?" He looked rather irritated by that idea. He sat down at the desk.

"Might I ask why you have made this decision?" his eyebrow raised ever so slightly. I was silent for a moment, biting my lip in thought.

"I figured that since you have established so many conditions, I could at least have one of my own." I smiled back at him probably showing how cruel I was feeling at the moment. We were in silence for a little while before I stood up, the feet of the chair scraping against the tile flooring. "Thank you for your time Mr. Kaiba. I'm going to begin my work for the day." If looks could kill I would've been long deceased.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kaiba my name is Kyoya Ohtori I'm your personal assistant and secretary." I warily smiled, shaking hands with a man who was probably closer to my age then Seto's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I studied him for a moment; he was rather attractive, so why in the world would Seto choose someone attractive for my secretary? Isn't that against some sort of ethical code that you do not want to tempt your own wife into adultery? Kyoya's voice broke through my internal rant.

"This here is your office Mrs. Kaiba." The young man pointed to a large office it was lavishly furnished in redwood furniture and tons of shelves of books. "Who designed this office?" I knew it could not have been Seto, compared to his sharp modern office mine looked like a Victorian library.

"Actually Mr. Kaiba had your mother help design this. He wanted it to be similar to your office back in America." I walked in admiring the lush carpet and the intricate designs in the desk and on the chairs that sat in front of my desk. It was beautiful certainly not anything I could've ever afforded before. I sat down in the chair behind my desk surprised by how comfortable the seat was. I then inspected the computer that sat on my desk. It was a brand new Toshiba laptop, beautiful in all its glory. I had always wanted one but would never spend my father's business' money on myself, the old Dells we had were fine enough, but I had always secretly longed for a Toshiba. I must have looked like a child in a candy store because the young assistant chuckled besides me. The phone rang before I could say anything and he quickly exited the room to answer it.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." I overheard Kyoya say. I stopped playing with my new laptop as Kyoya re-entered the room carrying an Apple Tablet, he was busily writing down something. "Mr. Kaiba just called, he wants you to immediately begin work on this project," Kyoya handed me a piece of paper; it was the Duel Disk I had invented before I'd married Kaiba and now he owned the rights to it. "The specifics are in an email he sent to you. He said that you may use this credit card," Kyoya handed me a black plastic card, it was stamped with the Kaiba Corp symbol and had Gabrielle Kaiba clearly engraved on the front in silver letters. "He also wants for you to arrange for someone to pick up Mokuba from school today promptly at 4:30 pm and to drop him off at the house so that he can meet with his private tutor. He also wants you to have dinner waiting for Mokuba before you bring him home. He also would like for you to arrange for the servants to have your things moved into a room in the other wing of the manor where you will be staying until you decide otherwise." I waited for Kyoya to finally stop speaking. He took a deep breath, "Mr. Kaiba also wants you to meet him for dinner tonight with the stockholders and expects you to wear something a little more formal then your suit, preferably something black with a light blue accent because he will be wearing a black suit with a blue tie and he wishes for you to match him. Oh and Mr. Kaiba would also like for you to wear the sapphire earring he bought for you tonight." He had finished his speech. I blinked a few times trying to recall everything he had just said. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kaiba; did I lose you in all that? Shall I repeat it?" "No!" I said holding my hands up in defense.

"Please, I do not wish to hear the words Mr. Kaiba wants anymore for the rest of the day." Kyoya promptly nodded shutting his mouth. I sat back in my chair and sighed, it seemed the war had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

RE06: Ok so this story is much more popular than I expected...I know when I was writing it I really enjoyed making Seto seem like a selfish jerk but I will admit he gets a little off character in the next few chapters, just to warn you! By the way I don't know if Japanese people celebrate Christmas but they do now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I love Seto Kaiba!

"Good evening." Seto's deep voice sent involuntary shivers down my spine. I turned and faced him.

"Good evening dear husband." I smiled walking towards him. I had been waiting for him at the restaurant for over an hour, apparently he has said seven o'clock not six, but then again he never did anything on accident especially tell his wife the wrong time.

"You look lovely." He whispered and I smiled even wider.

"Why thank you." I was wearing a form-fitting black dress that matched his black suit and had a pair of light blue high heels and a matching light blue clutch that had KC stitched on the side of it. I had pulled my hair up and pinned it all on the back of my head so that the sapphire earring Seto had demanded I wear would be emphasized. All in all I had made sure I looked irresistible to him to make him suffer for all of the hoops I had to jump through today by his command. His eyes ran over my body one more time before I reached him. Once I was close enough I leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his cheek. I could feel him stiffen at my touch and I only chuckled to myself. Keeping myself close to him I whispered, "How was your day Seto? I dare say mine was quite boring." I refused to let him win by making him aware of how crazy and utterly chaotic mine had been. He smirked placing his hand on my lower back.

"It was wonderful, but just got much better." He whispered into my ear and then quickly leaned in and kissed me. I stiffened keeping my lips motionless. I pulled my lips away from his and felt the sudden urge to slap him but restrained myself.

"You're a pig." I whispered against his ear and then stepped away from him walking towards the table where his little business men were waiting.

The car ride home was unbearable. I half-expected Seto to let me take a separate car home but he seemed set on making it look like we were happy newly-weds. Seto's phone broke the silence the quite buzzing of the vibration as it went off in his pocket sounded quite loud in our deafening silence. "Hello?" Seto answered, "Mokuba I thought I told you I had a meeting tonight." I could hear Mokuba's voice on the other line as he defended himself. "I don't care what Motuo and his friends say the answer is no" He paused listening to Mokuba's explanation. "The answer is no." with that Seto ended the call and the tension in the car grew thicker. I simply sighed leaning my hand against my chin as I looked out the window. I wanted to say something but the night had already been ruined for me so I remained silent. Seto then sighed silently looking out the window on the other side of the car. Then out of nowhere my mouth spoke on its own.

"So have you always been so sweet to your loved ones or is it an acquired trait?" I didn't dare turn to see the look on Seto's face; I knew he was shocked that I had even said anything. He didn't reply as we rolled up to the house. Seto didn't even wait for the chauffeur to open the door instead he walked inside leaving me alone in the car. I waited a while before following him in. I walked straight to my bedroom. I mechanically removed my jewelry and shoes feeling like I would surely break down any second. I walked over to the edge of the bed and fell face first crying into my pillow. Why did I ever agree to marry Seto Kaiba?

After that incident I avoided Seto as much as possible. Work was increasingly busy, with the development of my prototype duel disk underway I hardly had the time to even sleep. Almost every night Seto asked me to dinner and I constantly declined. I made up excuses to not spend time with him. I hated being together but I hated even more the idea of spending the rest of my life this way. And as if it wasn't bad enough he constantly sent me emails thought reminding me of the deadlines that were fast approaching. The Kaiba Corp Duel Disk System was set to be released in January 2011 and I couldn't believe how fast it was approaching.

The snow started falling; a sign that Christmas was on its way; which normally would have been a wonderful time for me. But as time began running out I started staying up all night working on the software required for the digital projection of the duel monsters. The maids would come to wake me up in the morning only to find me sitting at the desk with my IPod headphones blasting music in my ears and several half empty cups of coffee surrounding me. Then I started skipping meetings with Seto's clients. And then began to skip meals as well. On an average day I was tired, hungry, and Seto was furious with me. My life had been ruined by this project but I refused to give up. The duel disk had been my brainchild and I would be the one to give it life. Seto hadn't been much help either. He was simply funding the project while I toiled away for hours trying to get the prototype together. And this only caused more tension in our marriage. I was bitter because he refused to move the deadline and he was angry because I refused to be with him. But things began to change as Christmas approached.

"Good morning Mrs. Kaiba" Kyoya greeted as I walked into my office for the first time in about a month.

"Good morning Kyoya." I said as I placed my briefcase on the desk and began unloading all of the files that I had to work on.

"Mr. Kaiba just called before you arrived, He needs you to-" I raised up my hand to cut him off.

"I don't care what Seto needs. I have too much work to do before Christmas." I sat down and pulled out my IPod headphones plugging them into my laptop. Kyoya looked very uncomfortable; he simply stood there in the doorway shifting his weight from one foot to another. I had been trying to be as nice as possible but I was too tired to really care what Seto wanted.

"Mrs. Kaiba with all due respect it is important." I looked up from reading over what I had to accomplish today and sighed.

"All right what does Mr. Kaiba need?" Kyoya smiled.

"Well he wanted me to ask you if you'd gotten anything for Mokuba for Christmas." My heart skipped and I'm sure my eyes went wide. "

Christmas present for Mokuba!" I hadn't gotten anything for Seto but that's because I hated him but Mokuba, he was the only sunshine in my day. "Kyoya, what should I do?" I stood up putting my hands on my head. My head was already splitting and now I felt like I would explode. "Christmas is in two days and I don't even know what he would want! And my deadline is in a week and I'm still waiting for them to mail the pieces I need from France and…" stopped talking and broke down in to sobbing. I sat back down placing my head on my desk. I heard Kyoya slowly walk into the room. His hand rested on my shoulder.

"It's alright Mrs. Kaiba. I'll go out and find something for Mokuba. You stay here and get working. And when I get back I'll do as much as I can to help." It felt so nice to have someone on my side. I sighed and wiped away the tears still resting on my cheeks.

"Thank you Kyoya." I whispered and smiled for the first time for a long time.

No _you_ listen, I need that part now!" I half yelled into my Bluetooth, "Do you even know who you are talking to? I'm Gabrielle Kaiba! I-" The man on the other line interrupted my rant. "I'm sorry _mademoiselle_ but we could not get you the part before Christmas, it is _impossible_. Nothing runs on Christmas." I was irritated beyond belief, I stood rubbing my temples. "Then I want you to personally bring me that part! I was promised that it would be arriving tomorrow! It's just Christmas, it comes every year! Why can't you just celebrate it next year?" I turned and saw Seto standing in the doorway. My heart involuntarily jumped. "We will continue this conversation later." I said to the man on the line and quickly ended the call.

"Something wrong?" Seto said entering the office, he gave me a glance over and I blushed realizing is probably looked like a wreck. My hair was wavy and untamed, my make-up very minimal and my outfit was probably more relaxed than Kaiba Standards would allow.

"No everything's fine." I sat back down in my chair, buttoning my shirt up a little more.

"Really? I could hear you yelling all the way down the hall." He sat down in the chair in front of the desk folding his hands in his lap. I took a moment to stare at him, it felt like it had been ages since I had seen his gorgeous face. I blinked looking away. I rubbed at my eyes trying to keep myself awake. Kyoya should be back soon with my Starbucks. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so loud." I apologized, he smiled.

"I'm just a little irritated." I finished. Then Seto said something I had never heard before.

"Anything I can do to help?" I nearly fell out of my chair.

"What?"

"It's Christmas, I'm in the giving mood." He said. I sighed leaning back into my chair.

"The parts to finish building the actually system itself are in Paris, and because Christmas is in two days they will not arrive in time for me to make the adjustments required for the software to be compatible."

"Well then why don't we just go get it?" Seto said as if it were the most obvious answer.

"Go get it?" I said the words out loud still a little confused by how that would help.

"Yes, we can just take my private jet and go get it." I looked into his eyes to see if he was kidding.

"I'll call the house and have the maids pack us some clothing and tell the pilot to be ready within the hour." Seto stood up pulling out his cellphone.

"We're going to Paris?" I asked still rather dumbfounded.

"Yes, please call the driver and have him pick up Mokuba for me. I won't be able to do it today." And with that Seto left the office. I was shocked. It was literally the day before Christmas eve and I was flying out to Paris with my husband to pick up the piece that I needed to complete my prototype. Kyoya suddenly walked into the office carrying a gift bag and two cups of coffee.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I there was so much traffic and-" Kyoya stopped talking when he saw the expression on my face. "What's wrong did something happen?"

I nodded, "Yes something happened, a Christmas Miracle!" And I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

RE06: Please read and review! I love the reviews coming in! You guys are awesome! By the way I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Wow," I whispered, my breath fogging up the glass.

"What?" I felt Seto lean closer to me looking out the plane window.

"The Eiffel Tower, it's beautiful." I replied. "You've never seen it before?" he asked soundly slightly disgusted by the fact that his wife was so uncultured.

"No I've never been to France." He raised an eyebrow and then returned to his reading. Things had been surprisingly smooth since our conversation in my office. After about fifteen minutes Seto had returned to pick me up and we went to the car downstairs drove across town to the airport and then got on his private jet, with all our things ready to go for a trip to chilly Paris and took off without another thought. I had worked a majority of the way here trying to finish up the final touches to the digital projection software as well as the software that controlled the degradation of the life points and the explosion of the duel monsters after they were sent to the graveyard. It was all rather tedious but Seto was more than willing to help. It was so strange that he was being so helpful. This was unlike him.

I looked over at him as he read. Maybe he was sick of fighting, I know I was. Or maybe he was trying to win my affection… It didn't really matter either way; it was so nice to have my husband finally willing to lend me a helping hand. I glanced over at him again; his hair had gotten darker since our wedding, probably from the lack of sunlight. And he looked rather handsome while he was reading his long eyelashes kissing his cheeks when he blinked. And his eyes were so blue I could hardly believe they were really always that color. "Do you need something?" Seto asked looking up at me. I felt my face turn red.

"No, I'm fine. Just not very comfortable with flying." I lied. I had to make something up in order to hide the fact that I had been admiring his good looks.

"Ah, well here." He pulled out his Iphone. "Play some hangman or something." I laughed to myself.

"You enjoy hangman too?" I asked, finally something we had in common.

"Yes, I find the game play rather basic but I enjoy widening my vocabulary." I smiled.

"You?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I couldn't believe we were actually having a humane conversation.

"I like trying to guess the letters." He sat up straighter, "You mean you just guess?" I nodded.

"With some things you just have to go for it. There isn't really any other way to do it." He stared at me as though I had said some deep thought provoking statement. "What?" I said with a small laugh.

"Nothing, just interesting how different we are."

"How so?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well my father always explained that your moves must be two steps ahead of everyone else's. That is the only way to obtain victory." I wasn't shocked by this.

"Surely your father taught you something similar?"

"Yes he did. But he also told me never to socialize with Japanese business men, and we both know how that worked out." I laughed and in that moment something beautiful happened, Seto laughed as well. For the first time I actually saw my husband laugh and it was flawless. I felt myself blushing again and quickly turned back to the window.

"We're landing." I said ending Seto's laughter.

"Good, I was beginning to think we'd never get there." He undid his seatbelt.

"I'm going to go speak with the pilot, I'll be back." I watched as Seto walked towards the cockpit and felt something I had never felt before. Something I should have been excited about, but in reality it only scared me. Love.

As we pulled up to the hotel Seto gave the driver directions in fluent French, I was quite surprised but not nearly as surprised as I was about the hotel. It was the historic Chateau Dubois, and it was known for its beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. I followed Seto into the lobby. It was completely white marble with gold leafing all around.

"Very Parisian." I muttered and I heard Seto chuckle.

"_Bonjour_ _Monsieur_." Seto greeted the receptionist politely and they began discussing the booking of the rooms. I simply looked around me. There were so many couples there, probably all on their honeymoon. In all honesty it was rather awkward. Seto and I had been married almost a year already and we had never held hands and had kissed only twice, one of those was on our wedding day. But the more time I spent with him the more I wanted to be with him. Well at least while he was acting this way. Seto turned handing me a room key.

"That's your room #200; they've already taken your things upstairs. I'll be in the room down the hall in 207."

"You got us separate rooms?" I asked feeling conflicted.

"Yes. Of course." I handed the receptionist back the room key.

"We can share a room, I don't mind." The man nodded and thanked me but Seto looked rather confused.

"Room 207 right?" I said taking his room key out of his hand. He nodded and I walked towards the elevator.

"Are you coming?" I asked with a small smile. Seto nodded and followed me to the elevator.

RE06: well I know that this is a shorter chapter but I posted such a long one last time I figured this was good for and review please it motivates me to write more!


	5. Chapter 5

RE06: Ok sooooo I know this is waaaay overdue. Hope you all enjoy! By the way this is where it starts getting good!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.

After our things had been brought up Seto and I took the town car down to the laboratory where the piece I needed was being held captive. When we arrived the head of the lab that had told me that it would be impossible to ship the piece because of Christmas, greeted us warmly. I could tell he felt like some sort of moron for thinking that Seto Kaiba wouldn't get his way. We didn't stay very long but retrieved the part and then left. "That imbecile, he clearly could have made more of an effort to apologize." Seto grumbled as soon as we pulled away from the building.

"Perhaps you didn't notice but he was too busy trying to keep himself from cowering underneath you glare." The words brought a smile to Seto's lips. "well at least he gave us the part for free." I said patting the briefcase.

"How much would it have cost?" Seto asked.

"Well," I did not want to tell him, afraid that he would go into shock. "Let's just say that it was cheaper for us to fly here and get the part ourselves then it would have been to pay for half of it and have it shipped to us." Seto visibly stiffened.

"If one part is that much how on earth do you expect for us to mass produce that?" he didn't raise his voice but I could tell he wasn't pleased.

"Relax Seto." I placed a hand on top of his. "This piece is the first one ever made that's why it cost so much once it's being produced so every child in the world can have one it will be so much more affordable." He heard what I'd said but was staring at my hand resting on his. I quickly withdrew it realizing that physical contact was probably not such a good idea. Seto was being kinder to me but that didn't quite fulfill my requirements.

"How about dinner?" Seto said changing the subject quickly. I nodded and he gave the driver directions in French and then sat back pulling out his phone. I stared out the window as we drove through the city I admired the twinkling lights that decorated the trees. It was lovely. I couldn't help but wonder why I was suddenly acting this way around him. I knew in my heart that we were not in love but I couldn't help myself from being attracted to him, he was after all Seto Kaiba the multimillion dollar inventor who dominated the electronic industry with his ever advancing company. Not to mention his beautiful body and stunning face. I stole a glance at him. He was wearing a sharp black suit that accented his tall body and his thin physique. I felt my stomach churn at the thought of kissing him, not in a bad way but almost as though the very thought of it stirred me deep inside. I blushed and quickly stared back out the window knowing that it was a wrong feeling, I did not love him but I had a feeling that Seto felt that flying me all the way to Paris would earn him my love. Then again he really could just want to help me, either way I would have to keep my eye on him.

I felt myself becoming increasingly suspicious of Seto as soon as we pulled up to the restaurant. It was absolutely the most beautiful and certainly the most expensive restaurant in Paris. As I followed Seto out of the car and into the building I felt his eyes on me probably trying to gauge my expression but I kept myself seemingly cool even though I was in awe underneath. He walked up to the Maître'd and said something in his fluent French an exchange of money took place and we were immediately seated. He offered me his arm and we walked into the dining room and I kept myself focused on the fact that I was just eating dinner with my husband whom I disliked and would never fall in love with. After we sat down I looked at Seto for the first time since we'd walked in and he was smiling. Not that "I know you're amazed by my power and influence" smile but an actual smile. I smiled back and graciously accepted the menu the waiter handed to me.

"Everything's in French." I heard Seto say over the light violin music that floated through the air, "so if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

I nodded and closed my menu, "In that case I will have whatever you're having along with a glass of merlot." I wasn't old enough to drink back in Japan so I found myself dying to take advantage of our current situation. He nodded and then placed our orders and thanked the waiter as he left.

"I get the feeling you're suspicious of me right now." Seto said. It was ineloquent for him to say it outright like he did but I just simply smiled.

"As long as I've known you Seto you don't do anything without first planning out how it would benefit you compared to the cost and effort of the output. So even though I am thrilled to be here in Paris for the first time eating at an expensive Parisian restaurant I can't help but wonder what it is you want in return." Seto stared at me as though he were insulted.

"Gabrielle, surely you know that it is a husband's responsibility to take care of their wife, you might consider me a coldhearted man but I assure you I can be most loving," I raised an eyebrow at him. I knew he was simply trying to make me change my opinion of him. I had always known him to be cold and calculating perhaps I was wrong? At this point I suppose anything was possible, but I did have one question.

"If it is as you say it is then why did you refuse to move the deadline for the duel disk release?" I asked, I think this caught him off guard.

"I couldn't change the date because I had already announced it to the public."

"Yes but you just said that you could be loving yet you stubbornly refused to help me by moving the date." He fell silent knowing that he'd been caught. Right on time however the waiter returned with a bottle of wine which he popped open ending our conversation. It was a rich red wine that had obviously been fermenting for sometime because on whiff of it was enough to get me feeling toasty. I quickly took a sip and then looked at Seto. He looked as though he had regained his footing and was ready to go another round with me.

"Tell me Gabrielle what was it like growing up in America?" I felt the proud smirk fall right off my face. He wasn't at all trying to pick a fight with me but was being a complete gentleman. I blushed and then stumbled to answer the question.

"Well it was wonderful; of course, nothing like it is in Japan." He then met my reply with another question. "How can I change your feelings on that?"

And this is the way the evening carried on. Seto and I engaged in a deep conversation and not another word was exchanged about the Duel Disk or the other flaws in our marriage. And as the evening continued I had found that Seto and I had finished the entire bottle of wine. The waiter came over at some point to give Seto the check which awakened our realization to the time. "It's nearly eleven thirty." I said after checking my Iphone.

"As they say, time flies…" Seto said handing the waiter a shiny black credit card. I smiled at him. I could feel the alcohol's effects on my body and blinked again hoping it would remove the beautiful sight of Seto Kaiba from my eyes. We had been talking about every subject known to man for the past four hours and I felt like I finally knew more about him. Which scared me because I liked what I had learned and I most certainly liked what I saw right now and there would be no reprieve from his handsome face because we were sharing a hotel room thanks to my change of heart earlier. "Come darling let's go. That car's waiting out front." Seto said interrupting my private debate. I took his hand allowing him to help me from my chair. I instantly tumbled into his chest laughing to myself. I had definitely consumed too much wine. He just chuckled pulling me back to my feet and held my arm as he practically carried me towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**RE06: Ok , so everyone hopefully reads this! I originally had written this chapter with a bit of lime and then ended it but I really felt like I should just write a full out _lemon_...so I did! I hope that it's not too much. It suited the characters so well I'm actually kind of proud of it! So please read and review and let me know if the lemon was any good. **

**If you don't like _Lemon_s I marked where it starts so just stop there, you've been warned!**

The cold air rushed in as the limousine door opened allowing the snowy air into the warm car. I closed my eyes pulling myself closer to Seto hoping to absorb some of his warmth. His arms closed around my waist and he pulled me up into his arms and out of the car. I opened my eyes briefly and saw the snow falling down on us as Seto walked me toward the lobby doors. The concierge quickly opened the door for Seto and I was flooded with warmth as we entered the quiet lobby. I closed my eyes again the bright light was very irritating to me and I buried my face into Seto's shoulder hoping to shut it out. He chuckled, his voice vibrating throughout his chest. I smiled to myself and sighed contently. I heard the elevator doors open and felt Seto shift my weight in order to push the button for our floor. The ride up to our room was completely silent and I felt sleep starting to take me over and the next thing I remember Seto was setting me down on the couch.

I closed my eyes hoping that sleep would come fast but that thought was interrupted by the unexpected pressure of Seto's lips on mine. I instantly opened my eyes again shocked by the sudden physical contact. He shifted turning his head to the side so our noses barely brushed against each other and I felt myself gasp as he deepened the kiss pulling me closer to him. His tongue brushed mine and I felt myself tense up. I had never been kissed like this before. I was hesitant to return the motion but the alcohol must have completely destroyed my self control because the next thing I knew I was kissing Seto back. I slowly imitated what he had done, and I felt a deep, almost predatory growl escape from his throat. I shuddered with excitement as I felt my jacket slide off my shoulders and Seto's hand buried itself in my hair. I whispered his name as he pulled away from my lips kissing my cheek and chin. I kissed him again pulling Seto so close I was sure he could feel my heart pounding. His hands moved again pulling me off the couch and toward the bedroom. I giggled and began placing warm kisses onto his neck as I held onto him; he carried me and dropped me on the king-sized bed. He quickly removed his coat and kissed me again pushing me back into the soft down comforter. I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by him. The alcohol amplified the feelings that had been building towards my husband and made it impossible to stop. Seto pulled away for a moment his head moved down to my knee-high boots. His fingers found the zipper and gently unzipped the black leather, his warm finger tips brushing against my still icy skin. I shivered as he removed them. He looked into my eyes then probably curious as to what I was thinking. I smiled at him, grabbed his black silk tie and pulled his face back to mine so I could kiss him again. I could feel his pompous smirk against my lips but only smiled in return. It was my turn now to explore everything about him. I first ran my thumbs down his sharp cheek bones and then admired the silk-like texture of his chestnut hair. Then my fingers trailed down his neck and to his tie which I quickly removed along with his black suit jacket. Then I undid every single button of his black dress shirt running my hands underneath it feeling his soft, smooth skin. I could feel the blush rising up in my face as I met his steel blue eyes. He seemed very pleased with my boldness as he smiled at me and then kissed me again removing his shirt completely in one swift motion. His warmth had finally begun to seep into my bones relieving me of the cold chill I'd had from the wintery weather outside. Not to mention the heat that was building within me as his lips found a sensitive spot on my neck while fingers traced the outline of my bra through my thin satin shirt. "Seto…" I said his name like a breath and he smirked kissing my lips again. His fingers then un-tucked my blouse from my skirt and he slowly pushed my shirt up over my stomach and as his lips graced my now bare skin the heat rose with them making me feel as though I were on fire. I small gasp escaped my lips and he chuckled as my shirt joined his in a pile on the floor. A thought momentarily graced my mind that I might regret this all come morning. But as Seto's lips slid across my skin I just really didn't care.

_**-Lemon-**_

His hands found the hook to my lacey black bra and he expertly undid it with one swift motion. It fell to the floor and I blushed even darker as his eyes roamed my naked chest. I moved my hands to cover myself but he grabbed my wrists, keeping them firmly pressed to the bed. "Gabrielle, why didn't you tell me you were so beautiful?" he whispered as he lowered his head down to my breast, his lips just gracing my skin. I gasped, arching my back so his lips made further contact. He chuckled pulling away. "Now, now. Patience my darling." He then lifted my back off the bed so he could reach the zipper of my pencil skirt. With hardly any effort he removed it tossing it over his shoulder. I saw the look in his eyes as they came to rest on my last garment that kept him from his desire; and the lust that burned there sent heat through my veins. He sat up on knees slowly undoing the latch to his belt and then his pants. I could only watch amazed by the fact that this was actually happening. I was actually going to let my husband, whom I had hated only days ago, make love to me. He then removed his dress shoes and socks, they hit the floor with a thud and then he stood removing his pants. I blushed furiously and looked away from him. I had never seen a man naked before, let alone a very attractive and terribly handsome man; who also happened to be my husband. This thought brought a smile to my lips. I then opened my eyes to see Seto holding himself above me, a look of confusion on his face. "Why the shyness?" he muttered, obviously wondering why I looked away from him undressing.

"I- I've", my blush burned darker, "never been with a man like this before." He smirked; and my heart fluttered.

"I'm so very glad to hear that." He replied kissing me again. One of my hands found its way back into his hair and the other rested on his shoulder. I could feel his finger tips dancing their way across my stomach and then slowly stroking the skin above my hips. My heart was pounding so fast, anticipating what was to come next. Slowly, actually very achingly slow Seto pulled the thin black strap of my panties down my hip. His lips never left mine as his hand moved. I broke the kiss off needing to breath or else I would surely pass out. Seto's lips found a place on my neck, up by my ear and I then found myself look down watching as he pulled my black lace thong down. My eyes then came to rest on what I assumed was his manhood. I couldn't help but gasp. There was no way that was going to…my thought was cut short as Seto's fingers then touched the sensitive spot between my thighs. I tossed my head back as pleasure now coursed through my veins instead of heated blood.

"Ah, Seto!" I cried out, I could feel the smirk on his lips as they traveled across my cheek.

"What was that darling?" he whispered applying more pressure with his fingers causing me to cry out again. "And you wanted to wait…" he chuckled at his own comment. I was regretting that decision now that I knew what this really felt like. There were hardly any words to describe the intense feeling that he was causing.

His lips met mine again and I felt pain quickly replace the pleasure that had just been. I tensed up momentarily, wondering what had happened when I realized Seto had placed his finger inside me. I moved my hips hoping he would take the hint and remove his hand but he didn't; instead he placed yet another finger inside and I felt more pain slice through me. I tried to pull away from his kiss so I could protest but he wouldn't allow it. But then his finger began to move in and out sliding effortlessly against me and a new feeling replaced the pain. I felt myself release an audible moan and embarrassment colored my face. Seto however, didn't seem to mind the sound. In fact it seemed as though he enjoyed it because he added yet another finger which had me moving my hips with the rhythm he had set. "I think you're enjoying this?" he whispered against my ear. I couldn't trust myself to speak so I nodded in reply. "Sorry I couldn't hear you." His breath was still hot against my ear. Now I knew he was simply teasing me.

"Yes, Seto." I replied quietly.

"Yes what?" His fingers then moved touching me at a different angle causing a spike of pure ecstasy, I moaned, quite loudly and he stopped his movements smirking at his accomplishment. "Shall I continue?"

"Yes." I said breathlessly; he leaned down chastely kissing me. Seto then moved my legs further apart and placed his now stiff manhood at my entrance. I could feel the pressure against me and my heart rate skyrocketed.

"This will hurt a bit." He muttered and I tried to relax my body in preparation.

I felt as though I had been torn in half as Seto placed himself fully inside me. I cried out and Seto's lips quickly moved over mine muffling my pain. Tears escaped my eyes and I blinked hoping they would disappear before Seto could see them. I wanted this, I wanted him so badly and I knew if he saw tears he might stop. He kissed my ear, my jaw, my cheek and then my lips. I returned the kiss with fervor hoping to dull the pain that still thudded through me. His hand found its way back to my breast and he cupped it gently running his thumb over the peak. I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped. He broke the kiss and began sucking my neck.

"Please Seto." I begged for him to finish what he had started. He obliged by moving his hips slowly which caused a stirring within me. I moved my hips matching the slow pace he had set. He groaned as his hips moved in sync with my own. His hair fell into his face hiding the look of pleasure I had glimpsed. It was arousing to know that he was enjoying this as much as I was.

The heat had been slowly building within my body with every thrust Seto delivered and I felt as though it would reach its peak any moment. My grip tightened on his shoulders and I felt Seto quicken his pace as though he wanted to reach the climax with me. "Gabrielle," he breathed out. Hearing him say my name in such an erotic way sent deep shivers through me. I knew he must be as close as I was. With one final movement I felt my entire body fill with a fiery yet tingling sensation. I cried out Seto's name as pleasure flooded to every nerve ending. He had stopped moving himself, his jaw clenched and his eyes closed; but I knew it was from the intense sensation flowing through his body. My breathing finally slowed as the pleasure began to ebb away. I felt Seto pull himself from me and then roll over collapsing onto the bed beside me. Neither of us spoke, but only listened to each other's breathing as our bodies tried to return us to reality.

**RE06: Yay! They did it! lol...anyway review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

RE06: Ok sorry it's been so long. I just started senior year of college...so I've got a pretty full plate! Anyway this one's short, hope you all enjoy though!

The soft fluttering of the curtains woke me. I rolled over pulling the covers over me, hoping to block out the light and kill the pain pulsing through my brain. A cold blast of air filled the room and I sat up quickly looking for the source of my shivers. The curtains covering the French doors that led out to the balcony were open and I could see Seto standing outside in ankle deep snow. I eased myself toward the edge of the bed pulling the covers off when I realized I was much colder than I had ought to be. I looked down to discover that my lack of proper dress was the problem. Well actually my complete lack of dress. I practically screamed and pulled the covers over my naked form. How on earth did that happen? I was shocked to say the least but as my splitting headache began to renew its pounding I forced myself to recall the previous night's events. And as the memories began to flood back a deep burning blush filled my face. Just then the French doors opened again and in walked Seto wearing a robe, snow covering his face and hair.

"Ah you're awake." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes." I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes, I was so terribly embarrassed.

"What's wrong aren't you glad to see me this morning?" He asked brushing the hair from my face his cold hand suddenly landed on my warm skin caused me to jump.

"Seto that's cold!" I objected. He was smiling slightly.

"Good morning." He whispered kissing my cheek softly. I couldn't breathe for a moment as I turned my face our lips just gracing one another. He smiled at my blush and I couldn't help but smile back at him. As awful as it was to admit that I had finally given my husband all that he desired but I could not shake off the wonderful feeling that he was finally happy with me. After all these months of fighting and arguing and the tense, wordless meetings we'd had Seto was finally smiling at me with real joy.

"I had a lot to drink last night didn't I?" I muttered running a hand through my messy hair.

Seto chuckled, "You did." He stood walking over to the balcony doors pulling the curtains open to reveal the beautiful snow covered Paris. "But I hardly think the alcohol is to blame for all this."

I blushed again, knowing he was right. The alcohol was only the catalyst to that inevitable reaction.

I smiled, "I agree." I crossed the room taking his hand. He turned looking down at me, his eyes roaming my body. I stood shamelessly naked in front of him. "Seto," I whispered placing my arms around his neck his hands found my waist and slid down my bare skin. His blue eyes seemed even more beautiful than ever and I could see the desire building in them. "Kiss me." His lips instantly met mine his tongue exploring all the details of my mouth. I could not believe the feelings he was stirring up within me. I moaned softly as he pushed me back towards the bed. His hands quickly removed his robe and I was shocked to see that he had been completely naked as well. I shivered with excitement as he kissed me once again as one of his fingers traced the soft skin of my thigh. All of a sudden Seto's cell phone began ringing ending the passionate moment. He groaned and reached over grabbing his phone off the bedside table. I frowned; disappointed that he had been so easily distracted from our love making.

"Yes?" he tone was short. "I know," he paused, "Well put him on the next plane to Paris, we'll simply celebrate Christmas here as a family." He looked at me and I smiled nodding slightly. I had forgotten that Mokuba had been left behind in Japan after our quick departure to France. And Christmas was tomorrow, the poor boy couldn't be alone on Christmas Seto would never allow such a tragedy to occur. "Good bye." He said ending the phone call.

"Mokuba?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I had nearly forgotten that tomorrow was Christmas, you don't mind him coming here to be with us do you?" he raised an eyebrow. I was shocked that he had honestly even asked me what I wanted; perhaps finally sleeping with Seto had caused him to undergo a transformation I hadn't expected.

"Of course not. I love Mokuba," I smiled crawling closer to him, "As long as you make sure he has his own room that is I'd rather us not be disturbed." He smirked at me knowing exactly what I meant. And with that Seto picked up where we had left off only moments before.

RE06: Okey dokey, Read and Review if you can! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

_RE06: ok so after a very long break between chapters here is the next installment of I Do. I hope you all are enjoying reading this, if you have a chance leave me a review letting me know what you think! Thank you! _

"Seto! Gabrielle!" I let go of Seto's hand and ran to meet Mokuba at the gate.

"Mokuba!" I picked him up in my arms hugging him tightly. "Merry Christmas Mokie!" He hugged me back laughing at his silly nickname.

"Merry Christmas to you too Gabrielle." I felt Seto place his hand on my back.

"Mokuba, it's nice to see you again." Seto said offering Mokuba a hand to shake his little brother laughed at Seto's greeting he was probably used to his brother being a little too formal. Mokuba quickly stepped forward taking his hand and firmly shaking it and then he pulled himself towards his brothering hugging him around the waist. Seto couldn't hide the smile that crept onto his face and I couldn't help but think it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. Even though Mokuba was very mature for his age he was still only thirteen hardly a teenager and Seto had always been more of a father figure to his little brother than an actual brother. When Mokuba was finished showing his deep affection for his Seto, I watched as Seto reached into his pocket removing a small package. "Merry Christmas little brother." He said handing the gift to Mokuba. I smiled because I had already known what it was.

"What's this?" "Just a little something for you." Seto stepped back to where I stood so he could see Mokuba's reaction. Mokuba gasped in shock as he finished opening the package. "No way! How did you get one of these Seto?" In his hands he held the brand new duel monster video game that had been sold out before the game even hit the shelves; the very one that Mokuba had been talking about since its release, the one that he had been dying for. I smiled looking at Seto; he was a totally different person to me now. No longer could I look at him with disgust or hatred, but I could only feel as though he was the most perfect man that had ever walked the face of this earth. And he was all mine.

"Alright I get my own room too! This is the best Christmas ever!" Mokuba was thrilled at the idea of his independence. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that my one request for privacy with my husband had ended up being a surprise for him.

"Well you're thirteen now, I think it's about time I started treated you like it." Mokuba nodded grinning from ear to ear.

"Does that mean I can order whatever room service I want too?" I chuckled and Seto looked at me amused.

"Sure why not just tell them to bill us." Mokuba looked like he might die from happiness.

"Awesome! Seto you're the best!" With that he threw himself down on the bed ruining the freshly pressed sheets. "And our room is right through here," I opened the connecting door that led into our master suite. Mokuba followed me through and I turned in time to watch his jaw drop in awe of the huge Christmas tree we had managed to fit in our hotel room. There was a full ring of presents surrounding the tree all the packages were wrapped in brightly colored paper, which had taken me hours to do. Seto had offered to have all the gifts sent out to be wrapped by someone else but I insisted that I could do them. Christmas was a very important time to me and apparently Mokuba shared my sentiment because he immediately hugged me when Seto told him that I practically set the whole thing up. I hugged him back giving his hair a gentle ruffle.

"So can we open gifts now?" Mokuba asked. I didn't look up from my laptop. I had been working on syncing the new piece Seto and I had gotten when we arrived. With all that had happened recently I had nearly forgotten why we came in the first place. And with the deadline quickly approaching I had no choice but to finish it soon. Seto was also typing away on his laptop but paused for a moment in order to answer Mokuba,

"I suppose we could." He closed his laptop placing it on the coffee table. I didn't stop working though; I was almost done downloading the code into the part, if I stopped now I would lose precious time. And I couldn't stand the thought of Seto being mad at me again. The tension had grown so much between us each day seemed like a year, but now that all that had seemed to melt away I refused to let it happen again by me forsaking my work.

"I get to be Santa!" I heard Seto chuckle at this and Mokuba started handing out presents placing a few at my feet.

"Sync, come on please?" I whispered pressing the button a few times in frustration. Then suddenly Seto sat up reached across the couch and closed my laptop with his finger. I pulled my hands away from the keyboard to avoid losing them. I felt a bit of anger flare up. "Seto I need to finish this." I opened my laptop again. I saw him raise one eyebrow as if he were shocked by my reply.

"No darling you don't, not right now. It's Christmas you can finish it later." I bit my tongue hoping to squash the retort that was rising in my throat. I instead took a deep breath.

"I need to finish it now because if I don't I cannot meet the deadline that you have placed." My reply seemed innocent enough. I began typing again and was caught off guard when Seto quickly moved next to me kissing me quite passionately. My laptop fell onto the floor closing instantly and I heard Mokuba say

"Gross!" somewhere in the background. I was too lost in Seto's touch to really care. He pulled away both of us gasping for air and I looked into his blue eyes totally confused by his forwardness. Why had he kissed me? Usually our arguments consisted of harsh words back and forth. Perhaps he knew he could silence me with one kiss, information that had been unknown to him until recently.

"Perhaps you could convince me to move the deadline? When we're in private tonight." Seto whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver run through my body at the idea of what Seto could do to me in private.

"Let's open gifts now." Seto said pulling himself away from me and turning to face a disgusted Mokuba.

"Oh my word! Seto you didn't!" I looked down at the gift in my lap not even wanting to consider how much it has cost Seto. He said nothing but I could see the look in his eyes that spoke more than words. The gift was a large sapphire and platinum necklace. The design was so complex not like a simple chain and pendant but it had many sapphires surrounded by diamonds that were connected to other sapphires but in the middle sat the largest sapphire I had ever seen. It was so blue, just like Seto's eyes. Surely the necklace had cost him a cool half a million. I pulled it from the velvet box and brought it up to my neck eager to see what it looked like on.

"I wanted to get you something to match your earrings." He said as he moved helping me to latch the necklace. I ran my hand over the smooth stones.

"I love it its beautiful!" I couldn't believe it. Mokuba was even shocked by how expensive it looked. My whole life I had always lived comfortably. My father after all did run a multi-million dollar business, but since I had married Seto I realized that what I'd grown up with was nothing compared to what Seto had at his disposal. I mean who really spends half a million dollars on a Christmas gift? "It looks amazing." I said taking one look in the mirror; the sapphires shining in the dim light of our Christmas tree. Part of me was now wondering when he had purchased it, before or after we had spent a night together. "Where on earth did you find something like this?" I turned to face him my hand still resting on the necklace.

"Yesterday after you fell asleep I went out shopping. I believe it was some antique jewelry store." I knew it! He had _just_ bought it for me!

"Well it's your turn to open our gift." I said leading Seto back to the couch. Originally I had not gotten Seto anything for Christmas. So after I found out that we were celebrating Christmas together in Paris I made a few phone calls and got my hands on the perfect gift for Seto.

A few years back, before Apple became a huge American corporation, even back before they invented the iPod which lauched them into all sorts of fame and fortune, I had done them a few favors; most of them involving the creation of their beloved and highly acclaimed iPhone. So while in pursuit of a gift for by now lovely husband an idea popped into my head. Seto was never without his laptop. And he loved his iPhone just as much as I loved mine. Thus resulting in my calling up Apple and arranging for them to rush me a brand new iPad 5. It was the newest edition they had just finished the prototype for in America. The best part about all of this was the things that I did to alter the prototype myself. In the spare amount of time that Seto left me alone within the last day I changed a lot of the settings and added quite a few features that any normal iPad would be lacking. Perhaps my favorite part was the engraving I had them place on the back. It simply read, "_The game of life is not so much in holding a good hand as playing a poor hand well.__"_ I thought it suited Seto so well. And when he started up the iPad it would read, "From the two people who love you the most, Merry Christmas Seto." And I placed a black and white picture from our wedding with Mokuba, Seto and Myself as the background. I couldn't wait for him to open the gift. I had never really experienced this amount of excitement over giving a gift before. So as Seto fingers began tearing the wrapping paper I held my breath in anticipation.

All of the paper had fallen to the floor and Seto stared at the gift in his lap, his expression remained unchanged from before he'd opened it until now. Mokuba however stood up put his hands on the sides of his face, his shock evident. "No way! Seto this is exactly what you told me you wanted!" I was amazed I had guessed so well. "Gabriella, did you read Seto's mind?" Mokuba said in awe. I laughed,

"No Mokuba, I am unfortunately unable to read Seto's mind, otherwise I would've been feeling rather at ease right now." I said with a bright smile. Seto looked at me.

"I love it." He said simply.

"Look at the back of it." I prompted. He flipped the iPad over reading the engraving I had placed there. His smiled faded, and he looked up at me.

"Thank you Gabrielle." _I love you_. I could read his expression and knew he would've said it if he wasn't as insecure in his feelings as I was. Mokuba was already lifting another package into his lap and preparing to tear in to it before Seto's eyes finally looked away from my own. My skin felt aflame from his piercing gaze. I turned pretending to be paying attention to Mokuba as he removed his new gaming console from the wrapping paper. Perhaps he would show me how deep his feelings were tonight when we were alone… a small smile lifted the corner of my lips as I dreamed of how wonderful my real Christmas gift would be.

_RE06: Well that's all I have for now, thank you for reading! Review if you have a chance!_


End file.
